


Renegade

by Melodic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, something very short and small while i work on something big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodic/pseuds/Melodic
Summary: They spoke of her in hushed whispers where their owners couldn't hear, trading stories while they cleaned dark corners or when they were certain no one else was listening. They say she had a sword, or maybe two, or four, and she was a Pearl, just like all of them.





	Renegade

They spoke of her in hushed whispers where their owners couldn't hear, trading stories while they cleaned dark corners or when they were certain no one else was listening. It was dangerous, but it often wasn't hard; people didn't pay all that much attention to Pearls. Toys and decorations do not speak unless spoken to, so no one especially notices when the decorations speak amongst themselves.

They say she had a sword, or maybe two, or four. The Diamonds were very effective at supressing information, but even the most iron fisted of regimes will have murmurs and leaks. Off-colors and defects and rebel sympathizers and those that ran way to fuse after dark, and the Pearls, kept tall tales alive and made them ever taller. They say she poofed two amethysts in a single stroke, turned a five-ruby fusion to dust, challenged Blue Diamond herself to a duel, and half of that couldn't possibly be true but they delighted in the telling. There were a few consistencies, though. She was a Pearl, of course, with a pointed nose and bobbed hair and delicate grace just like the rest of them. They didn't know her facet but her gem was on her head. Her swords were not summoned gem weapons, but material things that she learned to use. The learning was important to them, that the renegade had started where they were but learned, and trained, and had become something more. Even those who made a show of being loyal to the Diamonds, who qualified every word about her with "traitor" and "terror," who said it had to be some awful myth, could not help but add to the retellings and rumors simply because of outrageous they were. 

Other gems, the diamonds and the off-colors and fusions alike, called her "Rose Quartz's pearl," but they knew the truth. She wasn't Rose Quartz's Pearl at all, they told each other, hardly able to hide their smiles. That one, they whispered in scandalous tones, she didn't belong to anybody.


End file.
